catastrophe
by queen of cows
Summary: Two girls meet a group of guys and go out partying. The title indicates how Relena's life works out in prison after she tries to kill the girls. This fic has the g-boys dbz andccs characters. Enjoy! Rated for future events and possible sexual references.


It's Independence Day I'm free And it's a strange to be I'm gonna break these chains Unleash the changes in me I see an endless road I feel the restless wind I've lost the fear inside Cause I've got no choice But to live or die Chorus: Suddenly you're in this fight alone. Steppin' out into the great unknown And the nights the hardest time When the doubts run through your mind Coz suddenly you find yourself alone Suddenly you find yourself. The music flowed through the young woman's head as she swung her hips gracefully back and forth. Her chili red hair hung around her shoulders cut into zig zags at the bottom. Her voice put the crowd into a trance. Her green eyes with a yellow tint glittered in the light. In an empty room With a suitcase on the floor It'll be daylight soon I'm gonna wage my private war Who's watchin' over me Must be a guardian angel I just need time to breathe And give my life The best of me Chorus The second young woman smiled as their fans cheered. Slowly moving to the beat she did some fancy moves while she sang. Her long blonde hair framed her face making her bright blue eyes stand out with a glint of happiness. Both women resumed singing Suddenly you're in this fight. Steppin' out, And then. Chorus Suddenly you're in this fight alone. Steppin' out into the great unknown. And the nights the hardest time When the doubts run through your mind. Coz suddenly you find yourself alone. (get softer but louder) Suddenly I found myself The music slowed down and the girls sat on the stools behind them. A group of guys watched curiously as they flopped into the chairs and started to talk to the fans. "Good evening everyone. God you guys are great! I never imagined we had so many fans." The red head said. "Pinch me she's been sent from heaven." Wufei said absentmindedly. The others looked at him. "Well Tristin I think we owe them a treat for being so cool." The blonde said for everyone to here. "Any Requests?" The red shouted. The crowd screamed and they discerned two words . "Wound up!" The crowd screamed. "Okaly Dokaly!" Yelled the blonde the music started. Little Carrie Anne what a beautiful girl. From the moment she was born She was always perfect. Whole town said "Why can't you be more like her?" Lights go on and she's ready to spin. On stage doin' all the things she's told to. Puts on a shoe in front of the whole damn world. I pray to the heavens to try and save her soul Coz that sweet little angel is not the girl I know. (Both girls sing the chorus's) She gets Wound up She gets higher by the minute Turns the sound up To drown out all the pain They all think they know her But no on really knows That she goes a little crazy sometimes. The red wiped the sticky sweat from her forehead. The blonde kept singing. The red head gasped for air as the room swung in and out of vision. She collapsed in a heap on the floor. Her friend rushed to her side crying from shock and worry. "Hold on Triston. We'll get you to the hospital soon." Her manager assured her. She held up her hand to feel where her managers face was. "Sakura I can't see and I'm having trouble breathing." Triston rasped. Her manager stood. "That's it! GOKU!!" She screamed. A muscular man appeared. "Sakura what is it?" The man named Goku asked. "Please take Triston and Delta to the hospital." Sakura ordered. Goku lifted Triston and gestured for Delta to follow. At the hospital "Nurse! Over here." Goku yelled. The nurse came over. "Any news on Triston Sage?" He asked. "She's stable but she was given a large amount of alcohol her body couldn't tolerate." The nurse answered. Goku cursed under his breath. "Hello we're looking for a Miss. Delta Dragon and a Miss. Triston Sage." A guy with long chestnut hair pulled into a braid said happily. "Are you fans or friends?" The nurse asked. The others frowned but the youth smiled even more brightly. "Niether we're just a group of concerned young guys!" The youth chirped. "Well isn't that sweet. Alright you may see them." The nurse stated. "Thanks now where do we go?" The youth asked "Down the hall in room 43." The nurse instructed. The youths headed in the direction they'd been told. "Duo I'm not even gonna ask how you did that." Gohan said as they walked. "Talent! Or it might be the nurse thought I was cute." Duo shrugged. They entered the room. Two girls were laughing when they entered. "Oh god more visitors." Delta said in exasperation. "Hiya just come to see how you were." Duo piped up. "We're fine." Triston said huffily. "Don't be a brat! If you don't want visitors put a bloody sign on the door!" Wufei yelled "Not that we would have heeded it." Triston fluffed her hair. "Alright we need fans like these people." She said calmly. "You see all our fans throw themselves at us and it really bugs me." She threw herself back so she was lying down. Wufei smiled inwardly. 'She likes me! She likes me! She likes me! She likes me!' Wufei's mind cheered. "Trist watch what you say." Delta scolded playfully. "Hey I've got the perfect saying for you. Angel by day! Devil by night!" Triston smiled evilly!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[pic] 


End file.
